


Is it weird?

by Killwaii



Series: Performance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Biting, Boners, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kisses, Laith, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roughness, Sexy Times, Smut, What Have I Done, klance, mostly gay lance, not awkward Lance, so fucking gay, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killwaii/pseuds/Killwaii
Summary: Keith and Lance have been together for a while, and Keith wonders about going the next step.You probably can read this without reading the previous stories, but it makes so much more sense if you do.*Complete*





	1. Hard times

“So, what do you think? Is it weird?”

“Uh. Well…” Shiro paused, running his hand through his hair, the white falling into his eyes, as he looked away. “Yeah. It is a little weird.”

Keith’s face fell. He was expecting that answer, and a small part of him had gone to Shiro to be talked out of his idea, but a larger part had hoped otherwise.

“Don’t get me wrong, I think you two are good for each other. It’s just...too soon for that.”

Keith didn’t respond. He knew Shiro was right. It had only been a few weeks. It was too soon for him and Lance to move into the same room. He knew that, but had kinda hoped. Things between them had been...well. Great. 

And, really, they spent so much time in each others rooms, that it would have been so easy to just...stay together. But, Keith knew that he was inexperienced with relationships, and if Shiro thought it was too soon, then it was probably too soon.

“Besides, if you two moved to the same room, we’d see even less of you. Teenagers and their fuc-”

“Shiro!” Keith interrupted, face flushing scarlet. “We’re not...” he cleared his throat “it’s not like that.”

Shiro just stared, dumbfounded. 

“Keith. We’ve known each other a long time. You’re like a brother to me. Don’t start lying to me now.”

Keith rubbed his face with his hands, and he could feel the heat coming off his face. Okay, yes. He and Lance hadn’t had sex. They hadn’t even gone beyond the make-out like crazy part. Was that weird too?

“I’m not lying, Shiro. It’s just...we haven’t done that, yet.” Keith mumbled between his fingers, unable to even look at his friend.

“Oh.” was all Shiro said.

A few moments of silence passed, and Keith finally lowered his hands, his face at an acceptable level of blush. Probably. 

“Is that weird too?” Keith asked quietly, face uncovered, but still unable to look at Shiro.

“Well, that isn’t for me to say.” Shiro paused, collecting his thoughts. “I guess every couple is different. I just figured that you two would...teenage boys….and all. I figured you two wouldn’t wait.” 

“So it is weird.”

“Are you happy with him?” Shiro asked.

“Yes.” There was that flush again. “Very.”

“Then don’t worry about it. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

They spent more time talking and bonding before Shiro had to meet with Allura, and Keith went in search of Lance.

 

Despite what Shiro said, Keith did worry. Well, he hadn’t before their talk.... But was it weird that he and Lance weren’t having sex? They kissed a lot, and cuddled all the time...but they never went beyond that. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t want to, it was just that everything seemed to stop before it got to that point. Not in an unnatural way either, more just the natural progression? 

 

But.

 

But maybe it wasn’t natural? Was it because Keith was inexperienced? Or because Lance hadn’t had the best experiences before Keith?

 

Or.

 

Maybe...maybe Lance didn’t want him in that way?

 

Keith shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to do this to himself. Not until he had the chance to talk to Lance first. He wanted them to have an open and honest relationship and, as far as he could tell, so far it had been. He wasn’t going to ruin that because of his own personal, still-not-fully-fixed self worth issues. 

He took a deep breath in, and out. He would go find Lance, and, he would bring it up. Casually. Somehow. Because opening a conversation with “Hey babe, why don’t we bone down?” always worked out well. Keith sighed. Okay, so maybe not. There had to be a way to bring it up...casually. 

He shook his head again. Whatever. He would figure it out when the time came. No point stressing about something that wasn’t technically a problem. 

That tiny worm of doubt wiggled its way into Keith’s heart.

 

“Hey babe”  Lance kissed his boyfriend cheek, moving around to sit beside him at the dining table. “Evening” he said to everyone else already in the kitchen.

A chorus of greetings followed, where Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shay, and Coran were already seated, while Hunk dished out their meal.

“How was training?” Hunk asked, sitting beside Shay, and helping himself to the food.

Lance had started learning Altean language after they left the Balmera. He used the same program Pidge had used, but mostly learned from Coran, who had been more than happy to teach the boy.

“Good. Right Coran?” 

“Indeed, my boy. We’ll have you fluent in no time!” Coran responded, huge grin on his face.

The evening conversation continued as normal, Pidge and Hunk talking about some new upgrade, while Shay asked questions. She was slowly, but surely, catching up with all the new tech the ship had. Lance was impressed with how well she adapted to changes and, if he was honest with himself, that was part of the reason he asked Coran to teach him Altean. He was part of a team, and felt like it now, so he should at least learn something, and be able to contribute in something.

Especially since Pidge had given up on the language after the “fucking bear with giant ass claws” incident. 

After dinner was done, Lance and Keith left the dining room, hand in hand.

“Anything you want to do tonight?” Lance asked, swinging their entwined hands as they walked through the silent halls.

Keith was quiet for a few moments before quietly responding “We could go to my room.”

“Your room, huh? Can’t get enough of me?” Lance smirked, gently nudging Keith with his hip. Keith’s face was flushed, and that was all Lance needed.

There was nothing that boy could ask for that Lance wouldn’t give him. It almost hurt how in love he was. 

Not that he’d told Keith that yet, but, he would. When the time was better.

  
  


Keith opened the door to his room, Lance right behind him, hands still entwined. It just felt right for them to be touching.

“Lance-” Keith started, as the door closed, but was cut off.

“I haven’t seen you almost all day. I missed you.” Lance said, pulling Keith close, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist, and his head tucking into Keith’s neck.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, and leaned into the taller boy. “I missed you too.” And he had. Not in the can’t function way, but Keith just really enjoyed being around Lance, even if they weren’t doing anything.

They stood like that for a while, wrapped into each other's arms, until Keith gently kissed the side of Lance’s neck, peppering little kisses along his pulse.

Lance moaned softly, and, scooping Keith up, led him to the bed where Keith found himself on his back, with Lance nestled between his legs.

 

The kisses started out slow, languid. Soft little explorations, until one of them deepened the kiss. Then tongues and lips and teeth.

Quiet moans filled the room.

 

Keith had his one hand gripped in Lance’s hair, pulling his face closer. The other was making its way up Lance’s back, under his shirt, the feel of Lance’s skin under his fingers hot and burning. Keith could feel his heart speeding up, heat pooling in his stomach, and lower.

Keith shifted his position, to get closer to Lance, moving his hips just a fraction, pulling Lance closer.

Lance gasped at the exact same moment Keith realized that….that Lance was….

Keith’s entire body flushed.

Okay, so Lance wasn’t uninterested in sex then. Or, at least his body was interested. Not that Keith could judge, he was in the same state.

Lance’s husky voice pulled Keith from his thoughts “Sorry.”

It took a few moments for Keith’s hazy brain to catch up. “Sorry for what?”

Lance was flushed, his lips swollen with kisses, breath coming in huffs. He cleared his throat, and gestured downwards. “For, uh, you know.” 

“Okay. But, why are you sorry?” Keith was really confused. Was there something he was missing? He pushed himself up, moving Lance as he did so.

“Lance...is there something I’m missing? Are we...are we not...Do you not want me?”

Keith didn’t mean for it to come out so needy, so sad, but why would Lance be apologizing for being aroused? They were teenage boys, like Shiro said. Was what they were doing not...normal?

“What?” Lance scrambled up, grasping Keith’s hand as he leaned forward. “No, no no no! Keith, babe. No.” he shook his head “I mean, yes. I do want you. Very much.”

“Then why haven’t we...why haven’t we done anything, you know, sexual?” 

Lance brought his hand to Keith’s chin, making them eye level. He could see Lance take a deep breath in, before he spoke. 

“I didn’t think you were ready. Look, you said that I’m...that I’ll be your first, right?”

Keith nodded.

“Well, I want you to be sure that you’re sure. Plus...well. You haven’t done anything with anyone, right?”

Again, Keith nodded.

“Right.” Lance’s face was flushing redder and redder, reaching down to his neck, but he continued. “Being with dudes requires a bit more...preparation. And, then there’s also the whole who tops, and stuff. I just...I didn’t think you were ready. I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

Keith just stared. He knew that there was more to two men being together than it was in the hetero world. He just hadn’t put a lot of thought into it. Although, apparently, Lance had. He reached towards Lance, and, wrapping his hand behind Lance, pulled him close, crushing their lips together.

Keith fucking loved this boy.

“Can we talk about it now?” Keith asked, once he finally pulled back, lips swollen.

Lance looked a little dazed. “Uh, Yea. So, I’ll suggest some things, and you let me know how you feel, okay?”

Keith nodded.

“We should start off with the pre-sex sex stuff. I mean that should be obvious…” he trailed off, face and neck reddening. “And do everything to each other, you know? Not just one on top, or whatever. So we can both get used to each other, and how things feel, what feels good, what positions are good...and okay, I’m getting a hardon just thinking about this. Sorry.” Lance dropped his head, looking down.

Keith couldn’t keep his face from flushing as he responded.

“Me too.” he whispered. 

Lance’s face flushed more. “I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you. Because I do. Very much.”

That...actually made Keith feel better. And made him excited for what was to come. If Lance did want to do things...

“So...we talked...can we now…” Keith cleared his throat, swallowing his nerves, and then choked out “can we now do?”


	2. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be one more chapter, I'm sorry! I had planned on doing...everything... in this chapter, but there was some, like, plot i wanted to add. So, sorry? It will be worth it I promise!
> 
> This is pure smut though.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys have cleared my skin, and fed my crops. <3

The heat from Lance’s eyes seared Keith to his core. If he thought he was hot before….he was wrong. The look from Lance did weird things to his body, hot, burning, and wanting.

 

Hands wrapped around Keith’s neck, pulling him close. He felt Lance’s laboured breathing just before their lips crashed together, all heat and tongues, and need. Keith let himself be pushed back on the bed, his arms wrapping around Lance, hands reaching under clothing, touching skin, hot and burning. 

Lance moved his mouth to Keiths neck, sucking, biting. Keith moaned, unable to stop the sound, unable to stop his hips pushing up, into Lance. His hands gripped into Lance’s back, the smooth skin hot under his fingers. Keith gripped Lance’s shirt, pulling upwards, wanting, needing to feel more skin. Lance obliged, sitting up briefly to pull his top off, pulling Keith off the bed, and ripping his shirt off too.

 

Keith couldn’t stop himself, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back, skin to skin,. He peppered hot kisses down Lance’s chest, nipping gently as he took a dark brown nipple into his mouth. The sound of moans above him spurned him on, his hands full of hot skin, mouth licking, sucking, and biting. He rolled his tongue around the hard bud, his hands pulling Lance closer, the evidence of arousal pressed against Keith’s stomach.

 

He needed more.

 

He felt Lance’s hand grip his hair, pulling ever so gently, yet demanding. Pulling his face up for a searing kiss, all tongue, and heat. Lips still locked, Lance pushed them down to the bed, so they were both lying. The weight of Lance on top of Keith did strange things to his body. Need and want made him dizzy.

 

“Still doing okay? Need to stop?” Lance whispered, mouth near Keith’s ear, hot breath leaving goosebumps on his neck..

 

Keith ground his hips against Lance’s, the feel of their still-clothed dicks touching causing them both to moan.

 

“Stop, and I may have to kill you.”

 

Lance wrapped his hands in Keith’s hair, pulling, their mouths meeting in heat and wetness. Keith’s hands moved down, slipping beneath Lance’s pants, gripping the skin.

 

Hands moved downwards, and Keith felt his belt being pulled open, his breath hitching in anticipation. Lance said they weren’t going to have sex, but, there was other stuff they could do. He squeezed Lance’s butt in response, encouraging. 

 

Lance sat up, face red, lips swollen and his eyes dazed. Keith was sure he looked just as wrecked. For a moment, he just stared at the beautiful tan boy on top of him, blue eyes boring into his own, skin flushed and hot.

He was so gay.

 

“The things you do to me….” Lance whispered, before moving his body down, taking Keith’s pants with him. Keith watched while Lance pulled his own off, and nearly stopped breathing.

So fucking gay.

 

“Seriously...The way you’re looking at me right now….” Lance crawled...literally crawled up Keith’s body, whispering between long licks, punctuated by kisses and nips. “I want to make you feel so fucking good….”

 

Keith had no response. He was pretty sure his brain stopped working some time ago, and he just did not care. 

 

Lance claimed Keith’s mouth in a hot kiss, his hands crazing under the band of Keith’s boxers. Keith had returned his hands to Lance’s ass, grabbing, squeezing. The hot flesh pliable and soft, skin too perfect, too intoxicating.

 

Fingers slipped beneath boxers, and hot hands fumbled, before reaching their mark. Teasing, light touches, at first. Then growing more bold, stroking. Keith responded in kind, unsure at first, hands trembling as they touched the silken skin, but Lance’s response made him even harder. Moans filled the room.

 

Lance practically growled as he sat up, and ripped both of their boxers off, throwing them beside him.

“Fuck these.” he said, before falling back to Keith’s lips, hands reaching out. 

Keith gasped as their dicks touched. Hot, so so hot. He reached out to touch Lance again, his other hand gripping Lance’s impossibly soft hair, their tongues dancing together.

 

“Here” Lance whispered, adjusting his body over Keith’s, giving Keith the chance to look at all of Lance and…

 

Wow. Okay. He always knew Lance was beautiful, but, holy fuck. 

 

“Do you have any idea how fucking perfect you are?” Keith whispered, still looking at the impossibly beautiful boy on top of him. 

 

Keith missed the strange look on crossed Lance’s face, gone in a flash.

 

“I should be saying that to you.”

 

Keith didn’t respond, instead caressing his hands up and down the muscled planes of Lance’s stomach, moving downward, teasing the soft dark curls, before moving back up.

 

Lance held himself up, while Keith drove him to new heights of need. He wanted to give Keith all the time he wanted, but, the way their dicks touched, soft against hard...was sorta driving Lance crazy.

He reached down between them, and grabbed them together, squeezing them together. Slowly, so slowly, he started stroking them together. Keith’s hand reached down, joining them together tighter.

 

Their mouths hadn’t stopped, teeth and tongue. Hot and wet. Moans filled the room, skin hot and slick.

Soon enough, Lance could feel Keith’s movements becoming a little less smooth, a little less focused. He nipped Keith’s bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth.

The moan Keith let out as he came drove Lance over the edge, both of them leaving a mess all over Keith’s stomach and chest.

 

Lance fell onto his side, curled up into Keith’s side as he relearned how to breathe. Keith’s hand gently caressed lance’s shoulder, as their heartbeats slowed back to normal. Lance reached behind him, and used his boxers to clean up Keith’s chest, and pulled one of the blankets over them, curling his body around Keith.

 

“And..?” Lance whispered, not lifting his head from Keith’s shoulder. Lance wasn’t exactly super experienced, but Keith had cum, so, it couldn’t have been bad...right? Lance had thought it was good...great, even.

 

“Huh?” Keith responded.

 

“Was...that okay?” 

 

Keith moved his head, dropping a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “I love you so fucking much, you don’t even know.”

 

Lance felt his face heat up. Keith had said that so….casually. Like it was obvious. 

 

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, my friends, I am so sorry for the wait! I don't know why, but writing this was SO hard (har har har).   
> I'm also sorry because this is my first time writing smut? So, feedback is appreciated. I'm taking a break from Voltron fics for a while, and I started a BNHA one, so look forward to that. Or not. Don't let me tell you what to do!
> 
> xox
> 
> (If you want to scream at me, or scream together about bnha, or voltron, or whatever, my DM's at my Instagram are always open @anteela_ )

Heartbeats returned to normal, and the boys just enjoyed each others warmth, skin to skin. Keith was gently moving his hands over Lance, warm and comforting. Loving and gentle. Like Lance was something precious. 

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice quiet. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he didn’t want to wonder either.

 

Keith hummed in response, the vibrations from his chest running through Lance.

 

“What did you mean when you said I was perfect?”

 

Lance could feel Keith move his head at the question, and his hands stilled.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, we both know I’m far from perfect, and...and all the, you know. The scars…” Lance couldn’t speak above a whisper.

 

Yes, the Balmera thing had helped. It had helped a lot. But some things weren’t an overnight fix. Some things took time to heal, some issues needed to be worked though. And Lance was. He was feeling better about himself, and his place on the team. He didn’t want to hurt himself, at least, not as often. And when he did want to, he found Keith, or Hunk, and they worked through it together.

He had people who cared for him, and loved him. People he could rely on.

 

But that didn’t change the past. And it didn’t change the physical marks that littered his body, self inflicted or otherwise.

 

‘Lance-” Keith started, but Lance interrupted him.

 

“Because I know they aren’t attractive, and maybe are ugly-”

 

“Lance!” Keith said louder, reaching to lift Lance’s chin up, bringing their faces closer.

 

The love in Keith’s eyes...went straight to Lance’s heart.

 

“I’m going to assume you find me at least somewhat attractive given our….circumstances” Even in the dim light, Lance could see the bright flush across Keith’s cheeks. “But, do you think my scars are ugly? Do you find me less attractive because of them?” Keith asked, in all seriousness.

 

Lance propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Keith. Truthfully, Lance had barely noticed the scars, but, looking now, he could see the pale white marks littered across Keith’s skin. There were several deep red, fresher ones from recent battles, and Lance reached a hand out, gently caressing one that spread across Keith’s collarbone. Soft skin, then a raised scar, and more soft skin.

 

“Not at all. Keith, I find you more than a little attractive. It’s actually not even a little fair how goddamn pretty you are.”

 

Keith chuckled, and smiled up at Lance. “And what would make you think I feel any different?”

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Keith put a finger to his lips, and continued.

“Nobody is perfect. But, Lance. Your scars are a part of you, just like your freckles, your soft hair, and that perfect goddamn smile that makes me forget to breathe. Just like your insecurities, and your doubts, and all your past...stuff. It’s a part of you, and, let me tell you. I am pretty damn in love with all of it.”

 

Lance opened a closed his mouth a few times, before dropping down and burying his face into Keith’s arm. He could feel his face heat up, and kept his eyes closed.

 

“How can you just  _ say _ that?”

 

“What? That I love you? It’s easy. Because I do.” Keith went back to gently running his hands along Lance’s skin, hands warm, but leaving goosebumps in his wake.

 

Lance lifted his head just a bit, and locked eyes with the other boy. “I swear you’ll be the death of me one day.” He dropped a kiss to Keith’s chest. “I love you too.”

 

Lance knew Keith, knew he was a little emo, and that his favourite band was, in fact, My Chemical Romance. Keith was a little dark, and edgy-without even thinking about it. He just was.

But the smile that Keith had on his face at those words could rival the goddamn sun for brightness.

 

Lance tucked himself back into Keith’s side, arms wrapping around the other boy, and they both sighed, content.

 

Keith was happy. Actually completely happy. He loved his boyfriend. He was getting along better and better with all the other paladins, and others on the castle. 

Even Lance and Shiro’s relationship was starting to thaw. Life was good.

 

It had been a few weeks since that first time with Lance, and, since then, Keith had realized that he was super fucking gay for his boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t sure before, of course, but, goddammit, Lance made Keith want to eat glitter and rainbows for breakfast. Everything about Lance, and Lance’s body just  _ did it _ for Keith. Keith loved all of it. And they had done a lot.

 

Just not sex.

 

But, Keith had a plan to change that. Well. A half-baked plan. More of an idea. 

Alright, a concept.

 

He was going to ask. 

 

The idea of it made his stomach drop, and his palms sweaty but, honestly, it seemed like the easiest way. His relationship with Lance was...really open. And Lance had no problem asking for something he wanted, sexual or otherwise, which helped Keith be a little more open about the things he wanted in turn.

 

And right now, he wanted sex.

 

They were in Keith’s room, watching a movie on a computer that Pidge had rigged up for them. They were spooned together, curled up on the bed. It was late enough that they weren’t going to be leaving, unless, of course, the Galra decided to make a move, but they had been mostly quiet. 

 

It started with Keith rubbing his hands up Lance’s chest, feeling the muscle. Moving down the soft skin, with the hard abs underneath, and back up again, gently grazing a nipple. Keith heard the intake of breath, and could feel the heartbeat beneath his hands speed up. 

 

Keith lowered his face to Lance’s shoulder, dropping light, open mouthed kisses, nibbling the skin where shoulder met neck, receiving a small moan at that.

 

“Keith-” Lance breathed, moving on his back, pushing his head up so their lips met. It was gentle, at first. Then tuned hot, needy. Tongues and teeth and want. Arms wrapped around Keith, nails digging in, his breath hitching at that.

 

Keith had learned, over their past encounters, that he was a little bit into pain. Not like, BDSM (which he’d had explained to him) but he did like that edge, where pleasure and pain met. They had also learned that Lance liked to dance that edge too. Teeth were nice. Given the right moment, a little bit of broken skin went a long way.

 

Lance was gently biting Keith’s nipples, not hard, but enough that Keith moaned. They had both become more vocal, as their experiences continued.

“Lance….” Keith moaned, pulling away just enough to get Lance’s attention, his own hands still grazing nails along Lance’s back.

 

Lance hummed his response, trying to get his mouth back onto Keith.

 

Keith moved forward, and was greeted to a little nip on the chest. He moved Lance up, and they kissed deeply. Keith moved to Lance’s throat, dropping open mouth kisses, and small nips with his teeth, as he slowly moved his way down.

 

Keith could feel his face flush even hotter as he whispered “Lance….I want to feel you in me.”

 

Lance moaned as he pressed his own mouth to Keith’s neck, hands gripping skin. “Mmm, I think that can be arranged…” he paused to suck gently on Keith;s collarbone “We should try that 69 thing today.”

 

Keith paused, before flushing again. Okay. So, asking didn’t quite go as planned. “Uh. That isn’t-” he cleared his throat, and continued “I was thinking about maybe... that sex could be on the table?”

 

Lance stopped. “Oh. OH.” a pause “Are you sure?  Keith nodded. “And, to be clear, you saying you want to feel me….you….want to bottom?” Lance’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence, which just did things to Keith.

“Yes.” Keith ran a hand through his hair “Maybe it’s weird, but I need to feel you, like, inside. And...maybe have you claim me, I guess.” He was mumbling by the end, because asking was hard. Keith wasn’t used to being comfortable enough with anyone to ask for anything, especially not so damn personal. But, he was trying, and he wanted this relationship to work, and work well. Which meant communication.

And Keith needed to communicate what he wanted Lance to do to him. Just thinking about it made Keith’s heart quicken, and his pants bulged even more, if that were possible. 

 

Lance just nodded. “Okay.” More nodding. “Okay.” a small smile broke across his face, before he surged forward, taking Keith;s face in his hands and locking their lips together, passion and pants, teeth and tongues.  Lances hands moved down Keith’s back, fingers grazing skin as they pulled the tshirt off Keith, pausing the kiss only to pull his own top off. 

 

Keith felt hands graze his skin, then grip tight, all over his body. His own hands were busy, one locked in Lance’s short hair, pulling the silky tresses, deepening the kiss, moaning into Lance’s mouth. Lance responded by biting Keith’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. There was a pop as Lance let go, and moved his mouth lower, down Keith’s neck, to his chest. A nipple pebbled as teeth grazed around the sensitive sides, just this side of pain.  

 

“Ah fuck yes, Lance” Keith moaned, head falling back, as Lance bit Keith’s hip bone, and hands tearing at his belt. Lance made quick work of Keith’s pants, his own following shortly. Lance moved up again, lips crushing against lips, teeth, and tongue, and saliva.

 

“Are you sure about this, Keith?” Lance said, voice husky, as his teeth grazed that sensitive spot, where the neck met jaw.

 

Keith moaned “Fuck yes, please, Lance. I  _ need _ this. I need  **you** .”

 

Lance groaned in response and, after a sloppy kiss, moved his head down Keith’s body. He had no warning before the heat, the wetness of Lance’s mouth took in his entire cock. Lance knew what he was doing. The heat, the wetness, the flick of a tongue-it all had Keith squirming on the bed, his hands full of Lance’s hair. He could feel a finger at his entrance, the lube warmed up by Lance’s heat. The second, and third finger followed shortly. 

The sensation of Lance’s fingers, and his mouth-it was too much, too good. 

 

“Lance” his voice broke “I’m going to-”

 

Lance just sucked harder, his fingers brushing that spot, that sweet spot. It took Keith over the edge, a broken moan escaping his mouth as he came in Lance.

 

“That’s it babe, such a good boy.” Lance said, as he slowly removed his fingers, and moved to hover over Keith.

Lance grabbed his own cock in his hand, lining it up. Keith wasn’t sure when, but he’d already put on a condom, and lubbed himself up. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance, pulling his head down for a deep kiss, as Lance slowly moved his hips forward.

 

Keith was already stretched open, from their foreplay, but it was still tight, causing Lance to moan as he inched his hips forward. 

 

“God, Keith. You feel so fucking good…” panting breath tickled Keith’s hair.

 

“I...I think that’s my line” Keith panted, as he felt stretched, and full. And it felt good. More than good. He could feel the heat pooling in his cock again, despite just having orgasamed. His hands roamed down Lance’s hot back, his nails just grazing skin, as Lance began short shallow thrusts, giving Keith time to adjust.

 

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips, using his strength to pull Lance all the way forward, that feeling of fullness releasing a set of moans of pleasure.

 

“Lance…” Keith panted, as his hands reached down, grabbing both of Lance’s butt cheeks, and pulling hard. “I need you.”

 

Lance paused, and looked Keith in the face, his hand reaching up to gently caress Keith’s cheek. Whatever he saw in Keith’s face was enough to assure Lance, and he lowered his head, and bit down into the meaty part of Keith’s neck, just as he began thrusting again, this time harder and faster.

 

Keith couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his mouth, his back arched, legs gripping Lance;s hips, as he was thrust into. He raked his nails down Lance’s back, almost enough to draw blood, earning him another bit, teeth digging into his skin. 

 

Lance grabbed Keith and barely missed a beat, as he pulled Keith up to sit on Lance, the angle deeper, more intense. Their mouths met, in a clash of tongue and teeth, as Lance thrust harder, deeper. Lance’s hand snaked forward, gripping Keith’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Keith’s head fell back as the heat, the pressure, and the pleasure built inside of him.

 

Lance’s thrusts were wavering, less perfectly timed. Keith used one hand to hold himself up, the other on Lance’s back raking his nails down the slick skin, Lance losing pace as he did. Lance’s hand on his cock kept up the pace though, pleasure building. Keith felt a hand roaming up his back, and, when it reached his hand, the fingers gripped a fistfull and pulled. Lance leaned forward, and bit down, hard.

 

That bite sent Keith over the edge, his cock twitching as he came a second time, the moan broken only with pants as Lance increased his thrusts, arms around Keith, holding him close.

 

Keith felt it as Lance came, the heat searing inside of him, as Lance groaned. They slumped back against the bed together, heedless of the absolute mess they were, still wrapped in each others arms.

 

“God, I love you so much” Keith said, as his breath and heart slowly returned to normal. His hands were gently as they carded through Lance’s sweat soaked hair.

 

Lance kissed Keith, gentle, and smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
